mysteralegacybrfandomcom-20200215-history
Craft
Mystera Legacy is a game heavily based around crafting. Almost any item worth using in game is crafted. Weapons and Armor Wood Wood Sword: 15 Wood * +5 Damage * Required Level: None Wood Spear: 20 Wood * +4 Damage * Required Level: 2 Wood Club: 15 Wood * +6 Damage * Required Level: 8 Wood Mallet: 30 Wood * +8 Damage * Required Level: 4 * +10 Destruction Simple Bow: 10 Tinder, 20 Wood * +3 damage * Required Level: 9 Short Bow: 30 Wood, 2 Feather, 5 Silver, 15 Tinder * +5 Damage * Required Level: 25 Arrows: 20 Wood, 1 Feather * 50 Arrows per craft Wooden Buckler: 30 Wood * Armor: +1 * Required Level: None Herald Shield: 100 Wood, 5 Silver * Armor: +3 * Required Level: 11 Flint Flint Dagger: 5 Wood, 8 Flint A small, quick weapon *+5 Damage *Required Level: 4 Bone Bone Dagger: 5 Wood, 6 Bone * +3 Damage * Required Level: None Bone Spear: 15 Wood, 8 Bone * +7 Damage * Required Level: 11 Bone Sword: 35 Bone, 10 Stone * +11 Damage * Required Level: 18 Bone Shield: 75 Bone * Armor: +7 * Required Level: 39 Turtle Shield: 15 Turtle Shell * Armor: +5 * Required Level: 25 Bone Hammer: 20 Wood, 15 Bone * +11 Damage * Required Level: 14 * +15 Destruction Bone Armor: 40 Bone, 4 Hide * Armor: +3 * Required Level: 11 Obsidian Obsidian Dagger: 5 Wood, 9 Obsidian * +7 Damage * Required Level: 12 Obsidian Spear: 15 Wood, 12 Obsidian * +11 Damage * Required Level: 23 Copper Copper Dagger: 5 wood, 9 copper, 4 clay * +10 Damage * Required Level: 25 Copper Spear: 15 wood, 12 copper, 2 clay * +15 Damage * Required Level: 35 Mace: 10 Copper, 15 Wood, 30 Stone, 30 Hermatite * +15 Damage * Required Level: 35 Bronze Bronze Dagger: 5 Wood, 9 Bronze, 4 Clay * +12 Damage * Required Level: 34 Bronze Spear: 15 Wood, 12 Bronze, 2 Clay * +17 Damage * Required Level: 41 Bronze Sword: 5 Wood, 20 Bronze, 4 Clay * +19 Damage * Required Level: 42 Bronze Shield: 10 Wood, 40 Bronze, 10 Clay * Armor: +8 * Required Level: 46 Bronze Hammer: 20 Wood, 60 Bronze, 10 Citrine, 10 Garnet, 10 Aquamarine. * +18 Damage * Required Level: 40 * +25 destruction Heroic Cuirass: 50 Bronze, 4 Red Dye, 5 Yellow Dye, 5 Blue Dye * Armor: +5 * Required Level: 25 Bronze Plate Armor: 60 Bronze, 10 Red Dye * Armor: +6 * Required Level: 32 Bronze Splint Mail: 80 Bronze, 40 Hematite * Armor: +7 * Required Level: 39 Iron Iron Dagger: 40 Iron, 5 Bronze * +15 Damage * Required Level: 48 Iron Spear: 60 Iron, 30 Wood * +20 Damage * Required Level: 50 Iron Sword: 100 Iron, 10 Bronze * +22 Damage * Required Level: 51 Iron Mace: 140 Iron, 15 Wood, 10 Bronze, 10 Silver * +23 Damage * Required Level: 59 Leather Pelt Armor: 2 Pelt, 2 Tinder * Armor: +1 * Required Level: None Hide Armor: 5 Hide, 4 Tinder * Armor: +3 * Required Level: 11 Accesories Grass Band: 4 Tinder * +3 Exploration, +3 Unarmored, +3 Unarmed Journeyman's Ring: 5 Hematite, 1 Silver * +6 Exploration, +2 Light armor, +1 Cooking Peddler's Gem: 2 Silver, 5 Copper * +6 Chopping, +6 Mining, Armor: +2 Guardian Ring: 4 Silver, 7 Obsidian * +3 def * +3 Shield Block, +3 Medium Armor Warrior Signet: 4 Bone, 5 Gold, 8 Casseterite * +3 atk +2 def * +3 Axe, +3 Sword, +3 Spear, +3 Hammer Bowman's Scarf: 10 Yarn, 1 Yellow Dye, 1 Blue Dye, 2 Gold * +1 Damage, +1 Armor * +4 Archery, +2 Chopping, +4 Exploration Chef's Charm: 4 Yarn, 6 Stone, 3 Gold, 2 Blue Dye * +3 Farming, +5 Cooking, +3 Foraging. Smithy Stone: 10 Silver, 10 Tin, 10 Gold * +4 Smithing, +4 Smelting, +4 Crafting. Stout Band: 10 Silver, 20 Bronze, 2 Gold. * +3 Armor * +5 heavy armor, +4 shield block Sweat Catcher: 10 Yarn, 4 Red Dye, 8 Silver. * +1 Armor * +5 repairing, +5 construction * Required Level: 3 Tools Stone Hoe: 5 Stone, 5 Wood Shovel: 15 Stone, 15 Wood Stone Axe: 20 Stone, 10 Wood * +4 Damage * Cooldown: 1000 * Durability: 400 Stone Pickaxe: 10 Stone, 5 Wood Stone Hammer: 20 Wood, 30 Stone * +12 Damage * +20 destruction Bone Bone Axe: 25 Bone, 10 Wood Bone Pickaxe: 12 Bone, 5 Wood *+5 Damage *Required Level: 5 Bronze * Bronze Axe: 10 Wood, 20 Bronze, 10 Clay * Bronze Pickaxe: 10 Wood, 20 Bronze, 10 Clay Iron * Iron Axe 24 damage - 20 wood 10 bronze 80 iron * iron Pickaxe 13 damage - 20 wood, 10 bronze, 60 iron Other * Shears: 20 Tin, 15 Wood * Fishing Rod: 10 Tinder, 10 Wood, 1Copper * Repair Kit: 5 Wood, 2 Flint, 10 Stone, 5 Clay * Knitting Needles: 2 Wood * Spindle: 5 Wood * Clay Pot: 10 clay * Garbage Bin: 20 Clay, 20 Flint. * Wooden Bucket: 20 Wood * Compass: 3 Wood, 1 Hematite * Escape Rope: 20 Tinder, 5 Silver * Scholar's Lens: 5 Copper, 20 Silver. * Lock: 5 Silver, 5 Copper * Training Dummy: 50 Wood, 20 Tinder, 1 Red Dye Dyes Requires three steps: * Fill a wooden bucket with water. * Drop it. * Drop plant of required color into the bucket. World Objects Walls / Gates Personal Gate: 10 Stone, 20 Wood, 1 Silver. Animal Gate: 20 Wood Stone Wall: 30 Stone, 10 Clay Wood Wall: 20 Wood Tribe Gate: 20 Stone, 40 Wood, 5 Gold, 1 Silver Tribe Vault: 20 Stone, 40 Wood, 10 Gold, 5 Silver Only tribe leaders and elders can use this gate. Floor / Roads Clay Floor: 5 clay Gravel Road: 5 Stone, 1 Clay Stone Floor: 15 Stone Wood Floor: 10 Wood Stone Road: 20 Stone Recall Tile: 10 Gold, 1 Dragon Scale, 1 Escape Lantern Depth Recall: 1 Gold, 1 Dragon Scale, 1 Blue Dye Other Fire: 3 Tinder, 1 Flint, 5 Wood Fire Pit: 4 Charcoal, 20 Stone, 4 Flint , 4 Wood Signpost: 20 Wood Shard Trap: 10 Obsidian, 2 Gold Wooden Chair: 10 Wood Wooden Table: 20 Wood Bed: 20 Wood, 4 Feather, 4 Wool Tribe Relic: 5 Gold Arrow Tower Range: 80 Stone, 20 Obsidian, 1 Gold Stairway: 100 Stone, 20 Clay, 1 Gold Stone Anvil: 400 Stone, 10 Silver Trading Counter: 50 Wood, 5 Gold, 10 Silver Blank Paper: 1 pelt, 1 tinder, 1 silver Raft: 20 tinder, 30 wood, 10 silver Training Dummy: 50 wood, 20 tinder, 1 red dye Bloomery: 250 stone, 150 clay, 8 charcoal, 10 silver. Bellows: 30 wood, 5 silver, 6 hides. Garbage Bin: 20 flint, 20 clay. Duel Statue: 15 gold 100 stone 20 bones Info World Objects * Walls are built on the tile in front of the player * Walls are easily destroyed by the family that built them * Walls randomly decay over time (Clarification needed if internal walls decay) * When crafting floor or road tiles they appear in your inventory. Use them to change the tile under your character. * Roads randomly decay over time * Floors randomly decay over time unless surrounded by walls * Tiles can be destroyed with the shovel (or hoe?) * There are currently no refunds for any misplaced world objects * World objects can be repaired with a repair kit, excluding floor tiles * Signposts can only be given text once * Beds are very fragile Gate Usage * Gates are opened for a very small amount of time when used. * Despite their appearance gates can be used vertically or horizontally. * A personal gate can only be opened by the family (account) that built it. * If players are quick two people can make it through a gate at once. * To allow other players through a personal gate simply use it from the other side and then move out of the way. Chance Equipable items have a chance of being better when crafted. Chance may change with crafting skills. For +1 Bone hammer durability better by 100 points. Base chances are as follows: * 10% chance: +1 * 1% chance: +2 * 0.1% chance: +3 __FORCETOC__